The present invention relates generally to a locking device for a front seat of a vehicle and more specifically to an anti-theft device for a vehicle designed to lock the driver's side front seat of the vehicle in a forward tilted position firmly against the steering wheel for preventing unauthorized use of the seat and manipulation of a steering wheel.
Anti-theft devices for cars are known. Also known are anti-theft devices which lock a vehicle seat in different forward positions preventing unauthorized use of a driver's side seat and/or manipulation of a steering wheel. Most of these devices are time consuming to use and have difficult and inconvenient operating modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,297 to Ross for a Vehicle Seat Lock and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,388 to Baker for a Anti-theft Vehicle Seat Apparatus each require the user to remove and replace a pad lock to operate the invention. The pad lock is difficult to access due to its location behind the driver's side seat near the floor. This is both time consuming and inconvenient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,465 to Hwang for an Anti-theft Device for Automobiles requires the user to open and hook up steering wheel locking clamps. These clamps require the user to reach through difficult locations. This is also time consuming and inconvenient.
What all of the present vehicle anti-theft front seat locking devices lack, and what is desirable to have, is the ability to quickly and easily engage and disengage a front seat locking device. This long standing but heretofore unfulfilled need for a quick and easily usable front seat locking device is now fulfilled by the invention disclosed hereinafter.